The Outsiders
by spiceXisXnice
Summary: Harry can count on his brothers. And on his friends. But he can't count on much else besides trouble from the Slyths, the jet set. But just when he figures things can't get much worse, someone takes it too far. Harry PotterOutsiders, one-shot experiment.


A/N: Just having finished with a production of The Outsiders, I figured I'd be awesome and make an Outsiders/Harry Potter fic. Enjoy!

Title: The Outsiders

Summarry: Harry can count on his brothers. And on his friends. But he can't count on much else besides trouble from the Slyths, the jet set. But just when he figures things can't get much worse, someone takes it too far.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Outsiders, but I owe much credit to their genius.

Other Notes: Written from Harry's point of view.

* * *

I'd gone to a movie. 

When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of that movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Johnny Depp and a ride home. I wish I looked like Johnny Depp. He looks tuff and I don't. I have black hair and green eyes that have glasses over them. My hair's messier than most of the boys' in my outfit, the Gryfs, but since we live in a kind of bad neighborhood, I rarely have to get haircut.

It's a long walk home with no company, but I usually lone it anyway. I like to watch movies by myself: my brother Neville would end up shooting spit wads at the girls in front of us and my oldest brother Remmy is too busy to come see movies. So I lone it.

My name's Harry Potter. I'm a Gryf.

Gryffindors can't walk alone or we get jumped by the Slyths. I'm not sure how you spell that, but it's the abbreviation for Slytherins. Y'know, the jet set, the rich kids. We're poorer and wilder than the Slyths, but they jump Gryfs and wreak houses and throw beer blasts for kicks. The Gryfs steal things and drive souped up old cars and have gang fights. I don't mean I do—Remmy'd kill me if I got in trouble with the fuzz. Mom and Dad are dead, and the three of us are only allowed to stay together if we behave. I'm not saying either Slyths or Gryfs are better, that's just the way things are.

I spotted the red Corvair trailing me not one block from the theatre. I knew it wasn't a good idea to walk alone, but there wasn't much more I could do to stop them except to walk faster. I knew it was to no avail, though, when I reached the vacant lot and it stopped. A big, foreign looking guy in a sweater vest, a pale guy in high waters and a tall black guy in a dress shirt stepped out and started circling me. I recognized them: Viktor Krum, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zaibini, all part of the jet set.

Viktor stopped and smiled a slow, leering smile at me. "Hey, Gryf," he said in an overly friendly tone.

"How come you're all by yourself, Gryf?" asked Draco in the same tone.

"Back off," I said tightly.

"Couldn't think of it," laughed Viktor.

"Not safe for you to be out here all alone," said Draco in a chiding tone.

"We're gonna do you a favor, Gryf," said Viktor, flipping out a blade. "We're gonna cut off all that messy hair." I backed up, right into Blaise. He caught me behind the arms and shoved me to the ground. Before I had time to think, Viktor was on top of me, holding the switch to my throat. "How'd you like that haircut to begin right below the chin?"

"Neville!" I screamed. "Remmy!"

"Shut him up!" said Viktor, backhanding me across the face.

"I see someone!" said Draco worriedly.

"Remmy!" I cried desperately. Everyone was talking at once, I heard yelling, my face stung…

"Company coming!" hollered Draco, running into the car and gunning the engine.

Viktor glanced left, towards the yelling, then stood up and said, "Have to give you another appointment, Gryf," before running off towards Draco. Blaise threw me on the ground and went off.

"Harry! You okay?" asked a worried voice. I looked up and saw the anxious face of my best friend, Ron Weasley.

I felt a hand pull me up by my shirt and the rough voice of Sirius Black said, "They cut you?"

"All talk," I answered. He let me go and I fell again.

"They're cruising our territory!" said the outraged voices of Fred and George.

I heard the footsteps of Fred, George and Sirius chasing after the Slyths and Sirius screaming, "Slyth scum!"

I felt a gentler hand pull me up and set me straight so I wouldn't fall and saw Ron say, "You really okay? You're not hurt?"

"A little spooked, that's all," I answered. Surprised by Ron's concern, I turned to him and said, "Compared to what they did to you, it's nothing."

"They have to stop jumping us!" Ron said unhappily, fingering something in his pocket.

"What've you got?" I demanded.

"Never you mind, Harry," said Ron indignantly. I gave him another look, and he finally sighed and flicked out a switchblade. At my astonished look, he said pleadingly, "I can't take another beating. I get enough from my brother." Ron's parents were away, and his older brothers Bill and Percy took care of him. Bill hit Ron when he was drunk and Percy acted like he doesn't exist.

I suddenly saw my brothers, Neville and Remmy hurry on over. Remmy grabbed me by the shoulders and demanded, "Are you all right, Harry?" When I didn't answer right away, he started shaking me and said, "Answer me!"

"I'm okay! Quit shaking me, Remmy, I'm okay!" I finally spat out.

"They didn't cut him," Ron volunteered.

"Sorry," said Remmy, letting go of me and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You're never sorry," I said frankly. "Not about anything."

"The kid's okay," said Neville, slinging an arm around my shoulder, a small smile twitching onto his face. "You're an okay kid, Harry."

Sirius, Fred and George ran back on and Remmy questioned them, "Didya catch 'em?"

"Got away this time," said Fred.

"I hit their car with a couple of rocks," said Sirius satisfactorily.

"I don't think they like that," continued George.

"I didn't know you were out of jail, Sirius," I said. Sirius was always getting into jail for one thing or another.

"Got off early," he said proudly. "Good behavior."

"What were you doing walking all by yourself?" asked Fred, curious.

"I was coming home from the movies," I said sheepishly. "I didn't think—"

"You don't ever think," said Remmy, cutting me off. "You must think at school with all those good grades, but do you ever use your head for common sense? No sirree. If you had to go by yourself, you should've carried a blade."

"No matter what I did. you wouldn't have liked it," I said dejectedly.

"Leave my kid brother alone!" said Neville, coming to my defense. He always does when Remmy's picking on me. "It ain't his fault he likes to go to the movies, and it ain't his fault the Slyths like to jump us. If he'd been carrying a blade, it would've been a good excuse for the Slyths to cut him to ribbons!"

Remmy poked him in the chest and said, "When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you—kid brother."

"Next time ask one of us to go with you, Harry," said George smilingly. "Any of us will!"

"Speaking of movies," said Sirius, lighting up a cigarette, "I'm walking over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody wanna come hunt some action?"

"No time," Remmy sighed. "I'm working."

"You're always working!" said Sirius, surprised.

"I gotta choice?" asked Remmy wryly. He and Sirius were best friends, but they hardly had time for each other anymore.

"Neville?" he asked.

"I'm picking up Luna for the game!" he answered.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," said another voice. A blonde, dotty looking girl came up behind my brother and smiled at him.

"Luna!" said Neville, kissing her. "Can you stay?"

"No," said Luna regretfully.

"Things at home?" pursued Neville, worried.

"I've got a choice?" she mimicked, smiling at Remmy.

Obviously wanting to get this settled, Sirius rounded on us. "Fred, George, Ron, you and Harry want to come?"

"Me and Ron'll come!" I piped up without thinking. I added, "Okay, Remmy?"

"It ain't a school night," said Neville helpfully.

"Since it ain't a school night," agreed Remmy.

"If I don't get boozed up, I'll walk around and find y'all," said Neville.

"Great!" said Sirius, starting off. "Take care of yourself, Harry," he added before walking over to the DX.

"If I ever catch _you_ getting boozed up—" started Remmy in a warning tone.

"Remmy!" I exclaimed, my tone of voice making it clear that this was unfair. But Remmy had already left.

"Who needs boozed up?" laughed Neville.

"I seen you lotsa times," said Fred.

"When?" I asked indignantly. I found it hard to believe that Neville would get boozed up.

"Fred is right," Luna said to me. "Neville gets drunk lotsa times—at drag races, at a dance, only—he never touches alcohol," she finished in a teasing tone.

"C'mon, Luna!" said George, her little speech reaffirming that he thought she was crazy.

"My point is, he don't need alcohol," she said, looking at Neville with great affection. "He gets drunk off just plain living."

"We'll probably find y'all," said George, obviously thinking Neville and Luna were too much. He started to leave.

"Fred, George," called Ron anxiously. "If you're walking towards my place, if you're in that direction, could I—part way—"

"Happens we'll be going right by your place, Ronnie-kins," said Fred, putting his arm around Ron's shoulders and winking at George.

"Right by your front door," confirmed George, putting another arm across his shoulders.

"Thanks," said Ron gratefully as they set off down the sidewalk.

I looked after them. "Remember how Johnny looked when he got beat up?" I asked. I turned to Neville and Luna and asked, "Why do the Slyths hate us so much?"

"That's how it works," said Luna bitterly. "We're Gryfs."

"I'm reading _Great Expectations_ for English and that kid Pip, he reminds me of us," I mused. "The way he felt marked lousy because he wasn't a gentleman or anything and the way that girl kept looking down on him."

"That's only a book, Harry," said Neville.

"It happened to me," I said, disagreeing. "One time in biology I had to dissect a worm, and the razor wouldn't cut, so I used my switchblade."

"Harry!" said Luna chidingly.

"I forgot what I was doing or I'd never had done it," I said defensively. ""The minute I flicked it out this girl right beside me kind of gasped and said," I put on a nasally, preppy voice, "'They are right! You are a hood!'"

"A Slyth?" asked Luna. I nodded. "Was she pretty?"

I nodded again. "She looked real good in yellow," I said before I caught myself and turned to Neville, annoyed with myself. "Don't tell Remmy. He'll say I didn't think again."

"Probably would," he agreed, "but when he hollers at you—he don't mean nothin'."

"Like hell—" I started.

"Have to get home before my mother gets hacked off," interrupted Luna. "Don't want to miss the game tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," said Neville, kissing her on the cheek. "Pick you up at home?"

Luna shook her head quickly. "Better meet me. I'll be at the Dingo." They exchanged a smile and Luna started off.

We decided we'd better get home, too. As we were walking down the sidewalk, I said, "She's different."

"From what?" asked Neville.

""From the only girls who'll look at Gryfs—tough, loud girls with too much eye makeup, who swear too much." I looked behind me, to see if we could see her anymore. "I like Luna."

"She doesn't have it easy," said Neville sadly. "She's got school, a job, and nothing but trouble at home."

I digested this for a moment. After a pause, I asked, "Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you dropped out of school? I could hardly stand it when you left school."

"It's 'cause I'm dumb," he said good-naturedly, mussing my hair. "The only things I was passing were auto mechanics and gym."

"You're not dumb," I protested.

"I am. Shut up and I'll tell you something," he said, leaning on a light post. "Don't tell Darry."

"Okay." I looked at him.

"I think I'm going to marry Luna. After she gets out of school and everything." He considered my dumbstruck face for a moment. "I might wait till you get out of school, though. So I can help Remmy with the bills."

"Tuff enough!" I said approvingly. With alarm, I added, "Only wait till I get out, so you can keep Remmy off my back."

"Don't be like that," he said sharply, getting off the light pole and walking towards home. "I told you he doesn't mean half of what he says. He's just got more worries than someone his age ought to. He's really proud of you because you're bright."

"Sure," I said disbelievingly. "Then why does he bug me all the time?"

"You're the baby," he said pleadingly. "I mean, he loves you a lot. Savvy?"

"You're wrong," I said rather coldly. "Remmy doesn't love anyone or anything. He thinks I'm just another mouth to feed."

We reached the house and Neville said quietly, "You'd better get on with your homework."

I was about to go in through the screen door when a thought occurred to me. "You in love with Luna?" I asked my brother.

"I am," he said, sitting on the porch steps and looking up at the stars.

"What's it like?"

He considered that for a moment before saying, "It's real nice." Satisfied, I opened the door and he added, "What's that book you're reading for English?"

"_Great Expectations_?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said as I went in. "Great expectations."

* * *

A/N: Sooo?? Watcha think, R&R, all that good stuff. 


End file.
